This invention relates generally to self-adjusting bearings, and more particularly to a clutch throwout bearing which adjusts itself for proper engagement with the clutch fingers.
In the automotive industry a problem is encountered from time to time in the misalignment of the clutch release or throwout bearing with the clutch fingers. This problem arises from tolerance buildup resulting from the use of components with a rather wide range of tolerances. The worst case is that where a component with a maximum tolerance is assembled with another component of minimum tolerance, a situation which sometimes occurs in the absence of selected assembly procedures. In the usual clutch the actuating fingers have regions which are in a plane and which are engaged by the throwout bearing. In tolerance buildup situations the plane of the clutch fingers may be oriented askew to or eccentric from what is intended. That is, the plane of the clutch fingers are not perpendicular to the axis of the throwout bearing. Thus, the clutch fingers are "out of plane" while the throwout bearing is "in plane". Under these circumstances uneven pressure is placed upon the bearing causing accelerated wear as well as an undue level of noise and vibration.